Modern Cinderella
by Y.Z03
Summary: May was never popular in school, she seemed almost invisible along with Dawn and Misty. Drew was the most popular boy in the whole school along with Paul and Ash. There is a masquerade dance coming up at the school, will this be the dance that the boys find their princesses and the girls their princes? Will this masquerade bring the two gangs for better or worse?
1. Character's

**Characters** :

Girls:

Name: May Maple

Appearance: Brown hair waist length, sapphire blue eyes.

Cloths: May's cloths in anime

Pokemon: Beautifly, Combusken, Altaria, Glaceon, Dragonair, Ivysaur

Name; Dawn Bertliz

Appearance; Blue hair shoulder length, ocean blue eyes

Cloths: The same cloths she wore in anime

Pokemon: Piplup, Buneary, Togekiss, Mamoswine, Cyndaquil, Pachirisu

Name: Misty Waterflower

Appearance: Orange hair in a side ponytail, viridian green eyes

Cloths; Misty's cloths in anime

Pokemon; Starmie, Staryu, Togetic, Azurill, Gyrados, Corsola

Boys

Name: Drew Hayden

Appearance: Green Hair, Green eyes

Cloths; Same as anime

Pokemon; Roserade, Butterfree, Masquerain, Absol, Flygon

Name: Paul Shinij

Appearance: Purple hair, Onyx colored eyes

Cloths; The same cloths he wore in anime

Pokemon: Torterra, Ursaring, Honchkrow, Aggron, Electivire, Ninjask

Name: Ash Ketchum

Appearance: Messy black hair, brown eyes

Cloths: The same as he wore in the best wishes series.

Pokemon: Pikachu, Sceptile, Charizard, Staraptor, Noivern, Glalie


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Sorry to anyone who is actually waiting for this update, I have been busy lately and I haven't really had time to write. By the ways I decided to take out Leaf and Gary so there is not going to be any OldRivalshipping, this is because it is easier for me to write the story that way. Well any ways, Enjoy! :D  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon **

****Chapter 1 : Introductions

May's POV

BEEP! BEEP!  
I groaned and rolled over to smack my hand over the snooze button on my alarm clock. I absolutely hated mornings especially mornings when I had to go to school. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and slowly sat up from my bed. My sleepiness completely vanished when I saw my alarm clock, 7:50 I'm going to be late! Not that I am usually early for school except I had promised that I would meet Misty and Dawn at school at 8:15, and it takes me 15 min to get to school which meant I had 10min to get ready.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, and normally I would take a shower but not today. I rushed out of the bathroom and to my closet where I grabbed my normal set of clothing, not seeing my bandana in anywhere meant I must have left it downstairs last night. After getting dressed I dashed downstairs, and being the klutz I am I managed to tumble down the last 4 stairs and land flat on my face on the ground. My little brother laughed seeing me lying on the floor, I got up and I brushed the (nonexistent) dust of my pants and glared at him. I spotted my bandana lying on the table next to a plate of freshly made chocolate chip waffles. I grabbed both of them on my way to the door, first putting my bandana on my head and then putting a chocolate chip waffles into my mouth.

Slamming the front door on my way out of the house, and then I started fumbling for my keys in my jacket pocket. When I had found my keys I ran to the garage where my bike was standing, I unlocked my bike and hopped on. I looked at my watch as I was biking, 8:00 I am on time so far hopefully I will also get to school on time. When I got to school I locked my bike in the bike shed and walked outside looking for my friends. While I was searching for them I heard snippets of the conversations that were going around, most people were talking about the masquerade dance tomorrow evening. After a while of walking round I finally spotted them through the crowd, they were standing next the stairs that led up to the main entrance.

My friend group consisted of Misty, who had flaming red hair and green eyes she also had a temper that matched her hair which was scary since she usually had a mallet on her. Then there was Dawn who had blue hair and blue eyes, she is also extremely bubbly and loves shopping, she's probably the most girlish of the group. When I walked towards them I could see that Dawn was talking animatedly and Misty was listening to her with a bored expression, which told me that they were also talking about the masquerade tomorrow. Being the most girlish of the group Dawn was super excited for the masquerade and, Misty being the tomboy of the group would rather stay home and play with her Pokémon in her pool than go. I still hadn't made up my mind about what I felt about the masquerade, in a way it seemed entertaining but it wasn't like I was going to explode out of excitement.  
Misty saw me first and walked over to me,

"Thank god I thought I was going to have to endure Dawn's excitement on my own!" she said. I laughed at her comment then we walked towards Dawn. Dawn squealed when she saw us coming towards her, then she started babbling about the masquerade, which made me realize what Misty meant about enduring her excitement.

"MAY! I thought you weren't going to show up at school" she squealed. Dawn had always been a drama queen she seems to manage to exaggerate everything.

"We have to go dress shopping today after school; the masquerade is tomorrow I have no idea what to wear! I also don't have a mask for tomorrow, how I am supposed to go to the masquerade without a mask!? Please May; you also have to convince Misty to come to the masquerade." She babbled at the last part she gave me puppy eyes.

I ended up agreeing since no one, like no one can resist Dawn's puppy eyes. After I agreed she started talking about the which shops we have to go, since apparently they are the best shops, but at this point I stopped listening and allowed my brain to wander about other more important things like FOOD! I kept daydreaming about food until Dawn snapped me out of my daydream by waving her hand in front of my face.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Dawn asked with annoyance clearly in her voice. The best answer that I could come up with was:  
"What?" she huffed in annoyance when she heard my answer. Before she could do or say anything else the bell rang signaling time for class. Dawn headed off to the gym seeing as she had PE as her first class, both me and Misty had Math for our first class, I absolutely hated math. As we headed for class I secretly thought: time for torture.

TIME SKIP

Lunch time my favorite time of day, I can just keep dreaming about all the food that will be in the cafeteria. Mmmm, my mouth is just watering at the thought of all the food. However there were bad parts of it being lunch time, like seeing Briana and her gang, then also we would be seeing the boys.

What I mean with the boys is that there are a gang of 3 boys in this school which happen to be extremely rude and annoying that also happen to be the most popular and gorgeous guys in the school. Every single girl in the school loves them and they have their own fan club.

These three boys also happen to be the only the guys in the school that we have a crush on. Strange right the most infuriating jerks in the whole entire universe also happens to be my crush! Well the boys consist of Paul who is cold to everyone and shows no emotion whatsoever, some people even say he has a heart of stone. Here is another weird thing it is Dawn who likes, I mean I guess there is the saying opposites attract. Then there is Ash who is probably the nicest of the boys but is also the most sense of the group. Misty and he have known each other for quite a while, from like kindergarten or something. Then there is Drew, he is THE MOST annoying arrogant jerk in the whole world. However for some odd reason I have a crush on him, we have known each other from when we were babies, since our mothers are best friends, Oh and did I mention that he is also my neighbor.

Who are Brianna's gang you ask? Well they are the most popular girls in the school, who have all the boys in the school drooling over them, but what I think of them are that they are THE most fake spoiled bitches, which resemble Barbie's who just got run over by a truck. There is first Ursula who has cherry red eyes and peach colored hair; she is basically the leader of the Paul fan club. Then there is Melody who has blue eyes and maroon colored hair, and I guess you could say she is the leader of the Ash fan club. Finally there is Brianna, in my opinion she is most likely the most spoiled brat in the entire universe, and she has red hair and turquoise eyes. She definitely is the queen of the Drew fan club.

This lunch time went just as any other; we laughed and joked around for most of the time. Misty and Dawn made a bet on how much I could eat and in the end Dawn won. We talked about how boring the classes were and how annoying the teachers are. Nothing really happened this lunch time, sure Brianna dumped her lunch on a nerdy little girl who walked by her table, I really felt sorry for her but that was nothing out of the usual. Just as we were finishing lunch the bell rang and we headed of to class, me and Dawn to coordinating and Misty to battling.

 **I know that this wasn't the most exciting chapter ever; I will try to make the next chapter more interesting and I will try to update as soon as possible. Next chapter will be about the dress shopping, tell me if you want anything special in the chapter. By the way I would love to have a Beta reader to help, since I am not such an experienced writer, so if anyone is interested please feel free to PM me.**

 **Angelwolfie**


	3. Chapter 2: Dress Shopping (or torture)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but that is rather obvious, also I don't own any of the dresses that are mentioned in the story. If you want to see pictures of the dresses I will add the link at the bottom. (ω)**

Chapter 2: Dress Shopping (or torture)

Dawn's POV

Tik Tok Tik Tok!

Uhg! Five more minutes left and then the school day would be over, and I just happened to be stuck in the most boring class ever, Pokémon History class. Today it also happens to be the very day that the smart board was broken, normally the class was tolerable seeing as that the teacher would normally just show the class a video, now he was just droning about something. The fact that after school we were going to go find dresses for the masquerade didn't help the fact of how slow the class was going. Oh how I loved browsing through dresses and clothing, the feeling of the fabric, but first I had to still make it through the last 5 minutes without getting bored to death.

I glanced around the class, most of the students weren't paying attention, no one really liked this class. Some of the students were staring out of the window others were just staring into space and some at the back of the classroom were sleeping. The fact that you could get away with sleeping on the class was the only plus of the class, most of the students who were sitting in the middle towards back could be sleeping and manage to get away with it, and that's why those seats were often fought over. The only reason that, that was possible was because the teacher was so old he could have come out of his old history books and could be as old as acreus himself, and because of that he had terrible eyesight. Unlikely for me I ended up coming to class a bit later than usual and ended up sitting right in front of the classroom, therefore sleeping was out of the question for me. The only thing that I could do was doodle in my notebook and make it look like I am taking notes, which wasn't that bad since it means I could draw designs of dresses, aside from wanting to be a coordinator I wanted to be a fashion designer for both Pokémon and humans.

I glanced back at the clock, three more minutes left, which meant that I got to finish the dress that I am designing. It's a white dress that comes a bit above your knees, it has a lace bodice, a V cut in the back and a jeweled waist line. I was almost done with the design I just needed to add a few more finishing touches, while I was doing this I could see from the corner of my eye, I could see a few poor students being called on to answer a question and they were utterly clueless of the answer, I was extremely glad that, I wasn't one of them.

I kept drawing for another minutes or two and, I guess I spoke too soon about not being called by the teacher to answer a question. Since just as I was about to finish the design I heard my name being called from in front of the classroom, I looked up and saw the teacher looking at me expectantly, call me slow but I only realized then that he had asked me a question and I had absolutely no idea what it was.

"Well?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Ummm" I stuttered dumbly it was the only answer that came out of my mouth. I felt my face start to flush and I looked around the classroom, most of the class were sleeping but the ones that were awake either were trying not to laugh or were looking at me pityingly.

"S-sorry, Sir wasn't paying attention, what is the question?" I stuttered.

"The question is which three Pokémon make up the legendary birds?" he said in a rather bored tone. The legendary birds?! I had no idea which three Pokémon, it was made of, I was too concentrated on my design, that I didn't pay attention to the lesson, the legendary birds must have been what the teacher was droning about the whole lesson. Seeing as I was clueless of the legendary birds I just ended up saying three random legendary Pokémon names.

"Uh.. Raikou, Entei, and Suicune" I answered in a quiet voice.

"Wrong, Miss Bertliz those are the legendary beasts, the legendary birds are Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Now if you had paid more attention to the lesson and spent less time drawing in that little note book of yours then you would have known this" he said in an annoyed voice. At this I felt my face flush even more, and I bet I looked somewhat like a tomato, then I heard a snicker from behind me, I looked back and glared at the person who snickered at me and I saw that it was Paul. If he hadn't been snickering at my embarrassment, I would have been surprised that Paul could snicker at all, since he seemed to show as much emotion as a rock. I pondered that till the bell rang. At that point the bell was my favorite sound in the world, I grabbed my stuff and shoved it into my bag, then I rushed out of the classroom with the rest of the class, who seemed just as eager to get out as I was.

I ran quickly to my locker and dumped all the unnecessary books into it, and then rushed off to the front of the school, where I saw Misty and May waiting for me. By now I was practically bouncing with excitement, shopping was one of my favorite things in the world.

"Ready to go shopping?" I asked. Misty groaned as an answer, and May just nodded. Seeing as that I had walked to school, May had biked and Misty living the furthest away from school, came by car. So we decide to put May's bike in the back of Misty's car and drive to the shopping mall. Putting May's bike in the trunk of the car actually took less time than expected and then we all got into the car and set off to the mall.

Misty's POV

Let the torture begin! It's a common that I hate all things that are girly, make-up, heels, dresses, nail polish etc, in other words I'm a tomboy. On top of all that list of things that I hate going shopping with Dawn and letting her convince me to go a masquerade ball definitely comes as a first. Overall I just hate shopping, mainly because when I was younger, I ended up being dragged out every time my sister's felt like shopping and then made to try on everything that hey thought would look "cute" on me. Now that I come to thing about it I don't know what's worse shopping with my sister's or shopping with Dawn, either way both of them are terrible.

Unlike Dawn and May who by the way had some boring class that I don't even remember the name of, I had one of my favorite classes before the end of school, Pokémon Trainer class, and I had really not wanted it to end.

With Dawn squealing in the background we hopped into my car. The drive to the mall wasn't a very long one, it was roughly around 15min, although I wished it was longer, as I drove I tried not to think about the hours of torture I would have to endure once I got there.

Once the car was parked, Dawn practically dragged me and May by the arm into the shopping mall, which was sadly very big. We first went to find dresses, which basically meant Dawn dragging us into a shop then handing us around 10 dresses to try on before moving onto the next store. My dress was the easiest to find, although we did still have to go through 5 shops to find it. By then I swear I felt I had tried on at least over 40 dresses which was enough dresses tried on for a lifetime. The dress itself was strapless, which I wasn't the most comfortable with but I didn't mind too much, it was also a very simple, too simple was what Dawn had called it. The bottom on the dress reached about my mid-thing. Originally Dawn had wanted to get a dress that was more complicated, but I had insisted that if I had to wear a dress I would only wear this one for to reasons, one being the color of the dress was beautiful which was a lovely navy blue, two because the dress had pockets.

We had found May's dress next which was unsurprisingly red. The dress also reached about mid-thigh, it had a lace bodice and a jeweled waste. Even though I would never be caught wearing anything like that I do have to admit that May looked amazing in it. Which was good because I had to be dragged through 8 shops before finding it.

Dawn dress was the hardest to find because she is the ultimate fashionista, and extremely picky. Which meant that we went through around 12 shops before finding a dress that she actually approved of. The dress was slightly shorter than May's, it was also sleeveless and, of course it was hot pink. The dress itself had no jewels or decorations on it with disappointed Dawn quite a bit, but she liked the dress too much to find another one. In the end she ended up getting and saying that she was going to add decorations onto the dress herself, although her exact words were something more like she was going to bedazzle the dress.

Next we went to look for masks, since it was a masquerade ball after all. Thankfully we only had to go to 2 shops to find all of us mask, My mask had a blue base and then had silver markings on it, the mask also had a few small feathers on the right side. May's mask was a deep red color with cold markings and had a black and a red feather sticking out of it. Dawn's mask was a light pink with black markings and it had fake jewels decorating it.

The last thing we had to get at the mall was shoes, accessories such as necklaces and bracelets we didn't have to worry about because Dawn had a huge collection of them. Getting shoes went surprisingly quickly I insisted on wearing flats which Dawn eventually relented to. May got a pair of kitten heels which weren't too high, but I'm still worried about her wearing them since of how naturally clumsy she is. Dawn got a pair of platforms which were overly high I was afraid that if she fell she would break one of ankles but there was no convincing Dawn to change her mind once it's settled especially if it was related to fashion.

By then it was already around 5:30, we all hopped back into my car. I was thankful that the shopping trip was over, finally. I'm pretty sure that my feet were also relieved since they were completely number by the end of that.

I drove away from the mall, with music playing and us singing along to it, May was a surprisingly good singer. Before I could head home, I dropped Dawn off at her house first and then May.

When I got home I went straight up to my room and face planted into my bed. Shopping really wears me out a lot and before I knew it I was falling fast asleep. That is before my sister called me for dinner.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I will try to update as soon as possible but mothing is promised(o)**

 **Links to the dresses:**

•The dress Dawn is designing: https/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1330405

•The dress Misty is wearing: https/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1736459

•The dress May is wearing: https/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1583684

•The dress Dawn is wearing: https/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1501968


End file.
